User talk:Super strategist
Yola. Hello there! Its good to see someone new other than me. ^_^ Anyhow, welcome and I guess add what you can. :D Hope to see what you contribute. -MySoundtrackArmy 05:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) hey :p thx so how many ppl have joined so far??? I dunno about the amount of people here but... I do know that my faveorite character is pretty much anyone from Shu. Though I like Lu Bu... at least the design. Doen't hurt to play as him when you are playing with someone that has no idea what they are doing and they are the one you need to keep safe... that big weapon helps. In Samurai I like Hanzo. ^_^ Ninja action. Fun. thats cool ive never played the samurai warriors games. @_@ :P so how long have you been a member? I've been around here since about March or so. I don't relly remember. I know that I "started" the Samurai stuff on here. *brag moment* I even made the Warriors Orochi article. ^_^ *end brag moment* Okay, it isn't that good but still. That was my first article. ^_^ Anynow, it's okay that you haven't played the Samurai games. They are good though. Very reminicent of the early Dynasty Warriors games apparently. At least with the one officer Musou mode... What are you wanting to start working on? If you are... >,< anything can really use help. I'm working on the Warriors Orochi 2 stuff right now... You know, the new characters and all... Not realy easy when you think of the fact that the game hasn't come out in the States yet and you haven't gotten to play it... T_T All my information is from forums and all I have are vauge outlines. Can't really say much. Wow... I'm writing alot more than I should. ^_^ My AIM is SickOfTheWorldXD if you ever wanna chat. ^_^ Happy editing! -MySoundtrackArmy 02:49, 24 August 2008 (UTC) sweet im not on all the time but if there is something you need me to do just ask. :P Not a problem. One thing though... can you sign on when you go to edit? Ha ha! Just kidding. I'm not on all the time but with Warriors Orochi 2 coming out, I'm getting more information and so on. YAY! lol ok thats fine :D. so ive heard that dynasty warriors 6 is quite a dissapointment? is it true? ive never played it how ever i am a little sad about the major weapon changes :P User:Super strategist I really don't know about Dynasty Warriors 6. I unfortunately do not own a PS3 nor an Xbox 360. I'm po. I, like many I know, have to wait until October when the PS2 version comes out. The weapon changes are kind of wack though. Many of the characters have been established with their weapons and now- boom! NEW WEAPONS FOR EVERYONE EXCEPT POSTER BOY!!! Seriously. I mean... Lu Bu IS Lu Bu because of the Halibard (spelling?). Zhen Ji IS Zhen Ji because of the flute. I mean, seriously! Anyhow... I can't tell you if its a disappointment or not. So yeah... ^_^ Talk soon! -MySoundtrackArmy 03:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) lol ok i dodnt no there was a version comin out for the ps2. thats cool i wonder if it will have the same great graphics? and i no wat you mean the weapon changes suck:P and of coarse zhao yun keeps his weapon the filthy son of a ... lol and i think its spelled halberd XD That spelling looks about right. ^_^ Yeah, the PS2 one comes out in October. It won't have swiming in it though. I dont know about the graphics... remember is is going to a seventh-gen console from an eighth-gen so I think there will be differences... hey, I gotta talk laters... schools... ^_^ - 03:42, 29 August 2008 (UTC)